De vuelta a mi Destino
by Subde Uchiha
Summary: sakura regresa a konoha porque su padre mantiene negocios con Fugaku, en realidad siempre los mantuvo, sakura y sasuke deberan convivir juntos por unos dias, una historia donde una amistada poco cariñosa del pasado atrasa un amoroso desenlaze!xD
1. Chapter 1

"**De vuelta a mi destino"**

**Capítulo I**

**Regreso a konoha**

No puedo negar que la noticia que me habían dado mis padre me tenia conmocionada, volver a konoha era una completa locura, porque? Acaso no estábamos bien Tokio, o.O regresar implicaría dejarlo todo, mi casa, mis amigos, mis lugares favoritos, mi universidad u.U… porque papá tenía que hacer negocios con los Uchiha ¿? Bueno, siempre los mantuvo..Pero no implicaban volver a konoha…bien, pero que mas daba, era la orden de mi padre, pensándolo bien, allá también deje amigos de la infancia, la yamanaka, la tímida hyuga, el rubio atarantado y… el pequeño uchiha, era tan arrogante en aquel entonces, seguro con el tiempo maduro? , buen.. Mejor termino de empacar antes de que a mi padre le dé por dejarme "hablaba para sí misma"

-sakura….."Gritaba el mayor de los Haruno desde abajo" apresúrate….el vuelo sale en una hora y media…

-Lo sé…. Tranquilo, solo falta una maleta y bajo, descuida… deje un poco de ropa por si acaso te arrepientes y regresamos "menciono esperanzada.

-No sueñes tanto hija..Mejor apresúrate…"grito nuevamente.

-Hora después-

-no entiendo porque traes tantas maletas" mientras se montaba en el taxi"

-papá, traje casi todo mi armario ^^ ..No puedo vivir sin mi ropa y lo sabes.

- no entiendo que fue lo que hice contigo.. "Mientras acariciaba el cabello rosa de su hija" eres a veces tan mimada.

-no lo soy papá despreocúpate, solo que me gusta vestirme bien ^^ y bien… como es la casa donde viviremos…

- pues… de eso quería hablarte

- que sucede?o.O

En konoha..

-Genial y pretendes que sea amable y sonría como idiota?

- no que sonrías como idiota, pero que tengas modales, Haruno viene con su hija, tratala como si estuviese en su casa.

- su hija? O.O

- sí, la pequeña con la que jugabas en la infancia…

-ah…la molestia ¿?

-sasuke uchiha, ve cambiándole el apodo, recuerda de negocios realizados, este es el más importante; por itachi no me preocupo pues está en suiza con su esposa, encargándose de la sucursal.

* * *

-no puedes buscar un hotel papa¿?"decía mientras se subia al avión"

-no, sakura…fugaku fue muy hospitalario al ofrecernos su casa, así que, no lo despreciare, mientras tanto.. Terminan de decorar nuestra casa..saku.

-pero… es que... será algo incomodo, no se…

-nada de eso, es una orden y punto!

-sí, siempre es como tú dices, ya eso lo aprendí, "contesto resignada, para luego cruzarse de brazos"

-hay sasuke teme… de seguro está más madura, sakura-chan siempre me agrado…

-lo dices, porque siempre babeaste por ella ¬¬

-en aquel tiempo, ahora solo quiero a hinata /

-hmp!

- de cualquier manera dobe, tú papá es el que manda, deberás ser amable por una vez en tu vida jajajaja

- no me causa ninguna risa usoratonkashi ¬¬

-he..he..he..No me hables así he.. yo no tengo culpa u.U

-ba… espero que no duren mucho. Hmp!

Horas después…

* * *

-Amigo haruno…"dijo fuaku para darle un abrazo" llegaron tarde….

- fugaku… disculpa la demora, el vuelo tuvo que hacer unas escalas, pero aquí estamos , te recuerdas de sakura?

- por supuesto, esta más linda que cuando era pequeña…"entre risas"

-hola señor uchiha n.n gracias por recibirnos en su casa…tú debes ser sasuke no?"Señalando al moreno"

-hmp!

-como? No te entendí "dijo la peli rosa"

-he..Dijo que si, sakurita "se adelanto fugaku, para luego susurrarle al oído a sasuke.." deja los monosílabos… se cortes.

- ven, te llevaré a tu habitación "menciono el moreno, mientras ayudaba a Sakura con sus maletas"

-gracias n.n "que caballeroso..si que cambio"

-bien, haruno no pensaras quedarte ahí verdad? Vamos al estudio y nos tomamos unos tragos

- como digas… de verdad los necesito este viaje me dejó exhausto.

* * *

-bien, está será tu habitacion"mientras abria la puerta"

-"observándola" está muy bonita n.n gracias…

-hmp!

- al parecer no te agrada que yo esté aquí? Verdad ¿?

-porque lo dices "sorprendido"

-no se.. es que ya es la segunda vez que me respondes con un monosílabo

- tonterías.. cualquier cosa, mi habitación está al frente, puedes tocar la puerta si necesitas ayuda.

- eso es todo?

-como todo?

- si, es decir; vienes, me enseñas la habitación, usas monosílabos y te vas? No piensas platicar…contarme que ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años¿?

-Por supuesto que si.."Dijo irónicamente" dime..que marca de labial prefieres… cuéntame cual es el mejor carro q te gustaría tener…

- ya entendí.."un poco molesta" sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre ¬¬

- y tú la misma niña molesta hmp! Ahora si me lo permite el huésped, debo ir a mi habitación

-como quieras gruñon"para luego recostarse en la cama" que pesado este chico.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE "en el comedor"**

Buenos días sakura… que madrugadora

Costumbre señor fugaku, en Tokio debo levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad.

Bien, sasuke te llevará a tu nueva universidad, queda muy cerca de la de él así que te irás con el

Como usted diga n.n aunque no deberías molestarte tanto sasuke…"dijo en tono chocante"

No es molestia ¬¬ "solo porque mi padre lo exige"

Que caballero "resaltando la última palabra"

Así somos los Uchihas sakura "agrego Fugaku"

" modestos también..pensó la peli rosa" bien, estoy lista; no vamos?..

Aún no termino mi desayuno "alego el moreno"

Ah..lo siento terminarías rápido por favor?

"quien se cree" mejor vámonos… ¬¬

Cuídense chicos… ah! Sakura tu padre estará en su nueva casa..para lo de la decoración, espera a sasuke cuando salgas y el te llevará.

SIP xD "mi chaperón privado"

* * *

Como asi naruto

Como te estaba diciendo… sakura regreso y según el padre de sasuke es para siempre!

Que la frentona? O.O bien, como todo chica popular de konoha la ire a visitar ahora con hinata a su casa.

Querras decir a casa de sasuke…

Como que a casa de sasuke.. ¿?

Pues si… sakura se hospedará alla por unos días

Jajajaja imagino al amargado de sasuke ..al fin un poco de diversión.

* * *

-bien ya llegamos aquí es… toma "entregándole un celular" es mio, te lo presto mientras te compras uno ¬¬ porfavor atiende cuando te llame

- de acuerdo… así lo haré y repito no es necesario que te molestes, si en realidad no lo sientes.

- hmp! Ya baja! O yo llegare tarde.

- que carácter..¬¬

**MINUTOS DESPUES…..**

SAKURA HARUNO…"dijo una rubia para luego abrazarla" que alegría que regreses a Konoha n.n

-tú debes ser ino? Disculpa no te recuerdo muy bien! U.U

-despreocúpate, si..soy yo..frentona jajaja y ella es-

-Hinata, si a ella la recuerdo perfecto cerda..xD"dijo en tono de burla"

-los apodos también los recuerdas..jajaja xD bueno… veo que las tres nos interesamos en la misma carrera

-si… espero no las llevamos bien…

-se..se..seguro "agrego la oji perla"

-bien..por ahora es mejor que prestemos ATENCION A LA CLASE, SI QUEREMOS SER EXCELENTES MEDICAS!

* * *

-y que tal se porta sakura-chan teme?

Normal… como toda niña de ciudad, u.U molesta ¬¬

-ino dice que se harán buenas amigas….

-perfecto dos histéricas en acción

-que duro eres…"para luego sentarse"

-naruto.. si te parezco duro..Entonces no me toques el tema!

-como quieras…

**CON SAKURA…..**

-sakura.. Qué te parece si salimos esta noche…¿? Para darte la bienvenida..

-pues gracias chicas, pero… no conozco nada aquí…

-puedes ir con sasuke, ya sé que te estás quedando en su casa

-si...es..bu..Buena idea "agrega hinata" yo..le..dire a naruto que se en..Encargue

-naruto?

Sí, bueno recuerdas el rubio torpe "dijo la yamanaka" ahora es novio de Hinata

-wau… sí que pasa el tiempo…bueno le diré.. Pero es que sasuke es muy cerrado…

-tranquila..Llevamos años siendo amigos, y nunca es cariñoso..es natural en el..

-si...Es cierto n.n

-bueno yo le diré….

* * *

-como así Fugaku..o. O

- pues querido amigo Haruno..Déjame decirte, que debemos viajar a suiza, mi hijo me llamo y dijo que si queremos que el negocio sea excelente debemos ir…

-y no puede encargarse él?

-no, debemos se los socios mayoritarios

- lo que me preocupa es sakura… no conoce konha..en aquel tiempo estaba pequeña..

-por ella no te preocupes..Sasuke se encargara de cuidarla mientras regresamos.

-sasuke? Pero es solo un joven igual que ella..

-maduro..Haruno…ya verás él se encargara!

-bueno..se lo diremos cuando lleguen ¿?

- por supuesto, mientras tanto **empaquemos**, salimos esta misma noche!

**Con sakura y sasuke**

-te dije que contestaras el celular..

-discúlpame sasuke-kum

-hmp!

-no me llevaras a casa de mi padre?

-no, nuestros padres quieren vernos ahora mismo, según deben informarnos de algo muy importante…

- que será…¿?

-no lo se..si supiera no estaría aquí dudoso..no lo crees?

-que arrogancia… ¬¬

-hmp!

**EN LA MANSION UCHIHA**

-ya llegaron..

-hola n.n "saludo la oji verde"

-sakura hija…"respondió el mayor haruno"

-jeje papa qe es eso tan urgente…

-si padre a que te referías?"pregunto el moreno"

-chicos..Temo que deberán convivir por unos días juntos..

- convivir?o.o"dijeron ambos al uni sono"

-si..sakura..vivir juntos mientras regresamos hija

-que?o.o

-"maldición, pensó el uchiha menor"

-tranquilos chicos se que se divertirán…

-y cuando parten "pregunto sakura"

-hoy mismo en tres horas… "respondió fugaku"

-genial "dijo un pequeño uchiha no muy contento"

-"tendré que aguantar" bien.. Sasuke y yo nos la llevaremos bien!

-seguro sakura.."Ya verás… sakurita, la pasaremos muy bien hmp"

* * *

BIEN… Y AHORA QUE SUCEDERA? ENTRE AMBOS CHICOS..LOGRARÁN LLEVARSE BIEN, O SE HARÁN LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE… PROXIMO CAPITULO…"ACTITUD INESPERADA" XD déjenme reviews! ;) se les quiere..Espero les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**ACTITUD INESPERADA**

-bueno, me alegra que estén de acuerdo; "dijo el padre Haruno"

-Em.… apropósito, antes de que se vayan, las chicas de la universidad..Decidieron invitarme a salir esta noche por mi regreso, quería saber si permitían que sasuke me acompañase… recuerden que para mí esto es una selva jejeje"dijo bromeando.

-"maldición pensó el moreno" yo creo que no es lo adecuado sakura, no habrá nadie en casa y no es bueno aprovecharse de eso "espero no la apoyen"

diría que es excelente sasuke, "contesto el mayor uchiha"deben salir..Están jóvenes, mi permiso está concedido "aprenderás hijo, se porque lo hago"

"sasuke 0 YO 1 jejeje " buen…Voy a ducharme para luego subir a la habitación"

**CIERTAS HORAS DESPUES, TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL DISCOCAFÉ, CONVERSABAN, DISFRUTABAN Y ESPERABAN LA LLEGADA DE LA HOMENAJEADA… **

-ahí llegó el teme, "grito un rubio emocionado" supongo que tu eres sakura…?"dijo cuando se acercaron a la mesa"

-si n.n hola a todos "alzando su mano, para luego sentarse", no te sientas sasuke ¿?

-mm.. nop, si me disculpan voy a la mesa de unos viejos amigos"para retirarse"

-que pesado es sasuke-Kum "mascullo ino"

-de..Déjalo, el es así…. "respondió hinata"

-con nosotros es suficiente "hablo un chico alto, de coleta"

Eso lo se "respondió la rubia"

-jajaja que todos son novios aquí¿? O.o

Algo sakura-chan "agrego un rubio mientras bebía desenfrenadamente su soda y devoraba unos nachos"

-vaya…hinata, si te llegas a casar con naruto-kum tendrás que cocinar a cada segundo "bromeo la haruno"

**POR OTRO LADO EN UNA MESA RETIRADA… SE ENCONTRABA UN UCHIHA UN POCO INCOMODO**

Y que haces tú en un Disco café

Vine acompañar a una chica que se queda en mi casa

Ah..comprendo a tu novia?"bromeo"

No es mi novia deidara, si fuese mi novia estuviese con ella no lo crees?

Bueno…eso sí..y cuál es la chica?"pregunto con interés"

Ella, la peli rosa "dijo señalándola"

Es muy guapa sasuke… yo no me despegaría ni un segundo de ella "para dibujar luego una pequeña sonrisa

Hmp!

La invitare a bailar "levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a donde sakura…" buenas noches señoritas "espeto mientras los demás lo9 miraban con cara de… quién diablos eres"

Buenas noches "respondieron al unisonó, mientras los chicos solo esperaban identificar al sujeto"

Te gustaría bailar un poco¿? Para luego extenderle la mano a sakura"

Sólo si me dices tu nombre "Respondió algo repugnante"

Deidara, soy amigo de sasuke n.n

Ah.. buen acepto!levantandose y dirigiéndose a la pista con el chico"

Na..ese no es amigo del dobe "decía naruto"

Como lo sabes "dijeron los demás"

Pues, porque yo soy uno de sus mejores amigos y el otro…

Soy yo "respondió un shikamaru con algo de fastidio" el a veces es tan tedioso

Jajaja no mas que tu amor.."alego la rubia para luego darle un pequeño beso" vamos a bailar

Geial..vayan y dejen a sus amigos aquí..tirados… huyan "gritaba desesperadamente un naruto"

Jajaja confiésalo naruto…te da miedo quedarte solo con hinata-chan n.n jejeje "bromeo la rubia"

Va…ve..ve.. a bailar "algo sonrojado"

**CON SAKURA**

Y que te gusta hacer sakura?"preguntaba el chico mientras trataba de acercarla más a él"

Estudiar, escuchar música, conocer hermosos lugares, divertirme..compartir con mis amigos y a ti ¿?

Mm..divertirte…¿?

SIP "asintiendo con la cabeza"

Entonces espero..que te diviertas mucho conmigo "apegándola más a su cuerpo provocando que la peli rosa se pusiera algo nerviosa"

He. no.. nada "dijo tratando de zafarse"

Vamos, no finjas, las chicas de ciudad, acostumbran a divertirse muy bien"sujetándola con fuerza"

Que dices? Idiota, suéltame "gritándole"

Vamos no seas tan tímida, te juro que la pasaremos muy bien cuando salgamos de aquí "para luego ir alejándose de la pista con la chica aun pegada a su cuerpo"

Podrías soltarme? Dejarme en paz..eres un abusivo "reclamaba una molesta haruno"

No finjas quieres " dije que nos divertiremos esta noche y es lo que haremos"

Dejarme…"grito"

Acaso no escuchaste ya deidara? "pregunto un molesto chico"

Eh..sasuke no te enojes, solo me quiero divertir, mejor no te metas

Divertir, que imbécil eres, te parece ella una chica de diversión ¿?

Es de ciudad amigo…."mientras reia"claeo que lo es…

Te repito..suéltala, es mejor antes de que reaccione" mientras se acercaba mas al rubio"

Jajá ahora que harás…me vas a pegar? Sasuke uchicha yéndose a los puños por una extraña mujer?

No es extraña y si es necesario..lo hago ¬¬ con mirada fulminante

Jajajaja si..si..tu el peque.."pero no pudo terminar pues sasuke le había propinado un derechazo en su mentón, para luego agarrar a sakura del brazo"

Te dije..que la soltarás imbécil… sakura despídete de los chicos te espero en el auto "mientras esta solo estaba aferrada a el moreno"

..mejor vámonos…me despido luego

Como quieras… "saliendo del lugar"

**UN RATO DESPUÉS-….AL LLEGAR A LA MANSION UCHIHA**

Gracias sasuke "mientras se detenía en la puerta de su habitación"

Hmp! "con desinterés"

Tú y tus monosílabos…espero que eso fuese un de nada sakura "bromeo un poco"

Lo hice porque era mi deber "para abrir la puerta de su habitación"

Si, te meterías en problemas con tu padre si no me defendías…comprendo

No lo hice por mi padre, sólo me pareció incorrecto lo que hizo el imbécil de deidara

Es un idiota…. Gracias por todo, aunque me sigues pareciendo el mismo pesado "dijo para luego dar una mirada un poco fría"

Y tu una molestia "con mirada congelante"

**EN LA MAÑANA SIEUIENTE**

Sakura.."golpenado la puerta"

Sakura…

-que sucede…"pregunto para luego abrir la puerta" sasuke estás enfermo… es muy de mañana "para luego tirarse en su cama"

-lo sé por eso te levanté "entre risas" es hora de trotar

-que o.o

-es fin de semana? No hay universidad… así que hay que ejercitarse y como estas a mi cargo…te toca venir"laharé sufrir"

-que psicópata eres… no necesito trotar estoy en perfectas condiciones ¬¬

-yo creo que sí es necesario "mirándola con picardía"

-estas insinuando que estoy gorda? "kami..Necesito trotar" dame 3 minutos y bajo"

**POR OTRO LADO EN SUIZA…..**

Que propones entonces Itachi?"pregunto el señor haruno"

Necesitan estar frente a la compañía… aunque sea mientras llega el negociante

E acuerdo…y cuantos días se tardará ¿?

No lo sé.. … "respondió algo preocupado"

Sabes done está tú papá¿?

Acompañó a mi esposa a comprar unos alimentos

Vaya… tienes mucho tiempo de casado ¿?

No.. 3 años..parar ser exactos, pero no me arrepiento "entre risas"

Yo mantenía 20 años de casado con mi esposa cuando..murió

Fue en un accidente ¿?

No, un paro respiratorio , por eso sakura decidió estudiar medicina..dice que salvará a quien se lo proponga

Je! Sakura.. la recuerdo..era muy molesta "dijo bromeando para romper la nostalgia del haruno"

Si… aún lo es un poco…

Jejeje no me imagino como se la lleva con sasuke ¿?

Bien..se caen muy bien…

"seguro..sasuke es un pesado"

Vamos, sakura… solo faltan diez vueltas mas…"mientras reía"

Eres un psicópata… "muy cansada"

Jajaja que las chicas refinadas no tiene resistencia?

Claro..Que la tene..tene.." pero no pudo terminar pues se había desmayado"

Sakura o.o "dijo un preocupado uchiha par luego acercarse a la chica "sakura…hey..Abre los ojos "mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cara" sakura…. Hey sakura.. Wake up!

Sa..Sasuke.."Mientras abría sus ojos verdes" estoy muy cansada…u.U

No me digas, das unos sustos "refunfuño"

Fue tú culpa.."Dijo la oji jade"

Hmp! Vamos a casa "para luego cargarla y caminar en dirección a la mansión"

"Después de todo no es tan arrogante pensó la chica, no estaría mal..Hacerme la enferma así me deberá atenderjajaja"

**RATO DEPUES…**

Bien. "colocándola en su cama" descansa y en un rato estarás mejor "para luego disponerse a salir de su habitación"

Sasuke…

Um? "Acercándose a la chica y sentándose a un lado en la cama"

Me podrías traer un té "mientras tomaba la mano del joven" eso me hará dormir como bebé n.n

"soltándose del agarre" aquí no tenemos té…mejor duerme

Entonces…

Entonces qué?"Pregunto algo fastidiado"

No, nada!"Sonriendo algo nerviosa "trataré de descansar

Hmp "para luego abandonar la habitación"

Porque quería que se quedara "se pregunto a sí misma.. se supone que el no me agrada"

Molesta chica hacerle un té, ja! Ni que fuera su sirviente, aunque se veía tan vulnerable… por un momento DEMONIOS "se dijo así mismo" ella es solo una molestia hmp!

Vamos admítelo papá estas retardando todo esto, para que sasuke se encariñe con la chica "preguntaba un indignado uchiha mayor"

-no, hijo..Como crees ¬¬

-te conozco perfectamente , a ver porque te interesa tanto que eso suceda um..Cuéntame!

-itachi, ya tú formaste tú familia, pronto serás padre y sasuke está solo… prono terminara su carrera y se ahogará en el trabajo

- papá sasuke ha tenido muchas novias…

-sí pero ninguna le interesó de verdad, para mi que sakura es perfecta, la indicada

- a si? Que tiene de especial la chica ¿?

hermosa, estudiosa, de buena posición y …. Su amiga de infancia

-papá no se soportaban.. u.U "respondió algo fastidiado"

-acaso no sabes que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso? "dijo irónica y burlonamente"

EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA

"algo incomoda por sus pensamientos, caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación" que fastidio..Quiero..Salir, así dejare de preguntarme tantas tonterías… ahí mejor me baño y me visto, le diré a sasuke que llevé a comer..así tenga que invitar yo "para luego colocarse una toalla salir de su habitación" sí eso haré "decía mientras caminaba por el pasillo …"donde es que quedaba el baño¿? O. o ¿ah..ya me acordé "para luego girar la perilla y quedar impactada"

Sa….. Sasuke… /"dijo sonrojada al encontrarse al moreno dentro del baño"

Sakura….."Menciono con asombro el uchiha"

BIEN…Y ESTE CAPITULO LLEGO A SU FIN…. n.n ESPERO LES HAY GUSTADO…DEJEN REVIEWS xD …próximamente subiré el tercer capítulo ^^ acepto comentarios y sugerencias jajaja…

-ya podrías callar¿?"¬¬

-cállate sasuke… solo me despido de los lectores =P

.um..si, si, mejor sigue escribiendo ¬¬

-hu...veo que a alguien quiere seguir en la escena del baño jajaja

-/ que dice… mejor despídete ya!

-jajajaja si! Como digas! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

ROMPIENDO EL HIELO

-Discúlpame…"alegó la pelirosa", no fue mi intención solo venía a ducharme /

-No te preocupes, "dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba más a la puerta..Aun con un poco de sonrojo en el rostro" yo..Ya. Me bañe!

-eh..n.n si, ahora… discúlpame voy a bañarme yo "haciéndole señas para que abandone el baño"

-he..jeje "sonriendo nerviosamente" si es cierto…per..Permiso "marchándose"

**POR otro lado dos uchihas seguían comentando**

-sí, tienes toda la razón… del odio al amor hay sólo un paso; pero ambos sabemos lo frio que es sasuke"dijo en tono de fastidio"

Sí, eso lo sé, pero..Tengo la esperanza de que sakura caliente ese tempano de hielo…."para luego reírse"

Jajajajaja caliente ¿? Que termino tan malintencionado

Bueno, no especifique en qué sentido "alzando una ceja"

**CON SAKURA**

"qué Vergüenza, entrar al baño justo cuando sasuke estaba en toalla /, soy una torpe, pero yo que iba a saber ¿? Culpa de él por no avisar, ba…y por qué debería de avisar está en su casa, sería algo muy estúpido; ahora me sentiré muy incómoda pero no puedo demostrar pena"

Decía mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su blanca piel hundida en pensamientos que no solo ella estaba teniendo en ese momento pues el uchiha menor también pensaba igual.

"seguro estará muerta de la pena, pobre, je! Pero quien la manda a antojarse debería haberme preguntado si podía usar el baño, ja! Eso sería algo muy cómico pedir permiso para irse a bañar soy un baka, ella nunca haría eso"

Tock..tock.. "tocaban a la puerta de la habitación del chico"

Si?"Mientras se disponía abrirla"

Sasuke"menciono la oji verde" eh..Disculpa, sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido hace poco "algo nerviosa"

Ah.. eso? "respondió con naturalidad" no te preocupes… fue solo una coincidencia "mostrando algo desinterés"

Sí, bueno podrías llevarme a comprar unas cosas? Es que quiero ir por unas películas y comprar distintas cosasn.n

Hmp "que fastidio" no lo sé estoy como cansado.

Cansado ¿? Buenas excusa "dijo para tratar de retirase pero el chico se lo impido halándola por el brazo"

Está bien, solo deja que busco mis llaves y vamos

De verdad no debes hacerlo si no quieres

Hay no seas dramática, dame solo 5 minutos.

**MÁS TARDE EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Ambos caminaban por todo el centro comercial, el uchiha con algo de fastidio y Sakura… ella caminaba maravillada, no dejaba de entrar a las tiendas.

Podrías decidirte por comprar algo? Hasta ahora solo has comprado una camisa?o.O

Calma sasuke, si tanto te molesta acompañarme vete y yo tomo un taxi "respondió algo fastidiada"

Ni siquiera conoces la dirección u.U

Creo que con solo decir lléveme donde el uchiha gruñón todo estaría resuelto "contesto con sarcasmo"

Uchiha gruñón..? Vaya acaso estas peleando con tu novia ¿? "interrogó una chica pelirroja con actitud de angelina jolie"

Hmp"dijo molesto ante la presencia de la chica" que quieres Karin ¬¬

Sasuke-kum no seas maleducado preséntame a tu chica "mirando a sakura de arriba a abajo" o acaso te da pena¿?

Sakura ella es Karin "mirando a la haruno"

o.O perdón y eso a mí qué? "contesto con arrogancia la peli rosa"

Como que a ti qué? "respondió una enojada Karin"

Si, digo "tomando a sasuke del brazo" solo me limito a conocer gente importante, y por lo visto…"haciendo una pausa para obsérvala de pie a cabeza" tú no lo eres "enfatizando lo último"

Ya veo porque están juntos son tal para cual "mirándolos de reojo" mejor me voy, después se me pega lo sangrón iup…

Ja, nos haces un favor yéndote, solo contaminabas nuestro aire gorda ¬¬

Ah..! "grito para luego irse"

"sasuke mas rojo que un tomate miraba a sakura"

Que..que hice? Hice mal ¿? "pregunto preocupada soltándose del chico"

"no aguanto más y soltó una gran carcajada" contaminas nuestro aire, gorda, gente importante? Jajajajajajajajajja"mientras no paraba de reír"

Qué? Se lo merecía es muy presumida jajaja

Eso fue genial..

Enserio? No inventes ¿?

Enserio nadie le había hablado así antes "aun riendo"

Bueno, es que..Nadie, es SAKURA HARUNO"dijo con ego elevado"

u.U si, mejor vamos por tus películas y nos vamos quieres ¿?

Si, como digas "siguiéndolo"

MIENTRAS….

Es cierto, sasuke tiene novia y muy odiosa ¬¬ me llamo gorda, "se quejaba una pelirroja"

Que agallas tiene esa chica "comento el rubio" no pensé que fuese novia de sasuke, cuando le pregunte me dijo que no

Pues te mintió, esa idiota ¬¬ tenemos que hacer algo deidara

Déjame pensar… "esa chica me encanto, no puede estar con él"

**En la noche…**

Sasuke, me acompañas? "dijo para luego sentarse en el sillón y darle play al dvd"

Hmp! "para sentarse "

Este tipo de películas me encantan, no hay nada como una película de crepúsculo *-*

A mí me parece tonta!

Que ¿? O.o

Si, un vampiro que lucha por el amor de una mortal, una mortal que desea quedarse sin alma, mil vampiros detrás de ella solo por simple deseo de beber su sangre, un hombre lobo que se muere de los celos, al no poder comprender que su amor nunca será correspondido y que es mejor retirarse o solo se causara daño, y una vampira que predice el futuro y a la final no logra hacer bien las cosas "dijo en tono numérico"

Sí, pero… la historia de amor de ellos es muy bonita no te aprece"mientras observaba la película" el se entrega totalmente a ella es como si fuese su razón de ser "comento maravillada"

Hmp, yo insisto esa escritora debería evitar hacer sufrir a sus personajes

Sufrir ¿? Simplemente están enamorados

El amor es solo sufrimiento "contesto para luego levantarse y subir a su habitación"

Sasuke… "levantándose tras el" espera…"mientras subía las escaleras" hey..Te estoy hablando maleducado, sasuke "deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico" voy a pasar

Hmp! "que molesta"

El amor no es sufrimiento, es un sentimiento hermoso, no lo catalogues como una tortura

Solo digo lo que veo y comentan, mucha gente sufre por amor… tu papá amo con todas sus fuerzas a tu madre y sufrió como loco cuando ella murió o no ¿?

Eres un idiota ¬¬"sintiendo que pronto comenzaría a llorar" tú no sabes lo que mi papá pudo sentir, o lo que sucedió con ella "rompiendo en llanto"

"la regué" sa…sakura, no te pongas así sólo fue...Un ejemplo que no debí usar"acercandose a ella"

"acercándose a él y aferrándose en su pecho" no debiste usar ese ejemplo

Ya Se pero es que fue algo que no pensé "acariciando su cabello" yo nunca digo esto y tampoco lo acostumbro…pero…

Pero que "mirándolo fijamente"

Lo.. Lo... siento "dijo para luego bajar un poco la mirada "fue una brutalidad de mi parte disculpa.

"tomando el mentón del chico" despreocúpate "aun con los ojos llorosos" sé que no fue intencional.

Fui torpe "haciendo una pequeña mueca"

Eso siempre lo serás "para esbozar luego una pequeña sonrisa"

Vez lo que logras..."Dijo fingiendo enojo" haces que me ponga a consolarte parezco tonto

Jajaja no, no pareces tonto, solo…"con un pequeño sonrojo" pareces ti..tier..tierno n.n

/ Bueno, creo que deberías descansar es algo tarde "levantándose y ayudando a levantar a la chica"

Sí, bueno podré dormir tranquilamente pues mañana es domingo

Hmp"perezosa" yo, pensaba ir… a casa de naruto, nos vamos a reunir mañana con las chicas no sé si quieres ir. "dijo con tono de interés"

Bueno, entonces te acompaño, así despejo un poco mi mente, buenas noches "para intentar de salir de la habitación"

Buenas noches

Si, descansa "para luego acercarse de nuevo al chico y darle un beso en la mejilla, terminado de irse "

"dulce aroma, pensó para luego acostarse"

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE SAKURA**

La chica no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido y esa gran impresión que ahora mantenía, si… definitivamente el tempano de hielo que creía que era sasuke uchiha, no era así en realidad, era sensible, comprensivo y… Tierno ¿? El chico sí que la había sorprendido, sentarse junto a ella y pedirle disculpas había despertado en ella un extraño afecto o afinidad por el… si, sasuke le estaba comenzando a simpatizar, más que cuando niño

* * *

BIEN... Y HA LLEGADO EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO n.n, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOO DE VERDAD, PLEASE CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA O COMENTARIO COLOQUENLO EN EL REWIEWS! GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS COMO LO SON:

SAKURA HARUNO FLOR DE CEREZO, SETSUNA17, CHIHARU NATSUMI Y MI HERMANITA YAMNI JEJEJJE =)

XD ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC! ^^ BEISTOS CUIDENSE MUCHO! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**Acercamiento**

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Naruto, el rubio alterado y juguetón había organizado una parrillada extrema o al menos ese fue el titulo que le coloco a dicha reunión, la música y el ambiente era muy acogedor… pero aun así el rubio no terminaba de estar bien, pues… decía que una parrillada no era lo mismo sin su gran amigo dobe!_

Cálmate naruto-kum"mientras lo abrazaba" sasuke-kum ya debe venir en camino, es arrogante a veces pero nunca te queda mal.

Lo sé, pero se ha tardado mucho son las doce y no llega u.U

Así ¿? Pues a mí no me parece…

Como así hinata¿?

Mira.."Señalando al chico que venía entrando al jardín seguido de cierta peli rosa"

Sasuke teme…"grito con emoción" pensé que no llegarías nunca

"haciendo una mueca" si eres impaciente, es solo que sucedió un tropiezo en el camino "mientras miraba de reojo a sakura"

Tropiezo como así ¿?"Intrigado"

Si, naruto "intervino la peli rosa" yo retarde a sasuke u.U "con algo de fastidio en su voz"

Um… pues sea como sea ya están aquí… "mientras brincaba" sasuke teme vamos con los demás

Hmp"alejándose con el rubio"

Hinata "menciono la haruno" ino no piensa venir ¿?

No, yo creo que ya no vendrá pero que te parece si me acompañas adentro y me ayudas con la ensalada ¿?

Si, seguro…por lo que veo muy pronto te casaras con naruto n.n "bromeando y provocando el sonrojo de cierta ojiblanca"

**Con los chicos…**

Bueno entonces tu papá no ha dado señales de vida¿?"preguntaban intrigados"

No, mi padre debe estar muy agetreado en suiza con el señor Haruno, por eso no ha llamado, mientras tanto yo estoy a cargo de sakura

Y como te va con ella?"Pregunto un chico alto de coleta"

Pues…"haciendo una breve pausa mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior" normal…

Normal "enfatizo shikamru"

Si, normal "dijo algo confuso" ella puede llegar a hacerme enojar y al mismo tiempo.."Callo"

Al mismo tiempo que "dijeron un rubio y un shikamaru atentos"

Hmp! Es peor que dos viejas chismosas… debieran estar pendiente de la carne

La carne ¿? AHHHHH! Sasuke baka…porque no me acordaste ¬¬"mientras corría un desesperado rubio a intentar salvar los trozos encontrados en la parrillera"

**CON SAKURA E HINATA**

Y dices que… se acerco a ti y te pidió disculpas..¿?"Pregunto sorprendida"

Sip….después de eso…

**Flash back**

Vez lo que logras..."Dijo fingiendo enojo" haces que me ponga a consolarte parezco tonto

Jajaja no, no pareces tonto, solo…"con un pequeño sonrojo" pareces ti..tier..tierno n.n

/ Bueno, creo que deberías descansar es algo tarde "levantándose y ayudando a levantar a la chica"

Sí, bueno podré dormir tranquilamente pues mañana es domingo

Hmp"perezosa" yo, pensaba ir… a casa de naruto, nos vamos a reunir mañana con las chicas no sé si quieres ir. "dijo con tono de interés"

Bueno, entonces te acompaño, así despejo un poco mi mente, buenas noches "para intentar de salir de la habitación"

Buenas noches

Si, descansa "para luego acercarse de nuevo al chico y darle un beso en la mejilla, terminado de irse "

**Fin the flash back**

o.o wao… sasuke puede resultar ser comprensible y tierno "dijo sorprendida"

si… eso mismo pensé, después de todo no es tan malo convivir con el..

no se sakura, debes tener cuidado

Cuidado porque hinata ¿?

Pues… no..No sé, pero pu..Puedes e...E…ena.."Pero no termino la frase"

Enamorarme de sasuke ¿? "con algo de sarcasmo"

So..Solo…digo"algo nevriosa"

No, eso nunca sucedería… "jamás" el es solo un viejo amigo de la infancia n.n

**POR OTRO LADO….**

Ufff -,-u "decía algo aliviado" si hinata-chan hubiese visto el desastr5e que estuvo a punto de suceder me mata chicos

Jajajajaj "rieron ambos "pobre de ti naruto..si eso es ahora no imaginamos como será en el matrimonio

Ma..Matri..Que ¿?

Matrimonio naruto…."contesto sasuke con naturalidad"

Pa..Para eso aun fa..Falta mucho…"rojísimo" mejor avisemos que ya la carne esta y comamos"dirijiendose adentro"

_Y así fue… avisaron a las chicas que todo estaba listo y era hora de comer…cosa que tanto al uchiha como al ojiazul le encantaba , mientras el chico tedioso de shikamaru solo disfrutaba del sabor de la comida… el día se fue volando, entre risas…las torpezas de naruto los monosílabos de sasuke cuando le preguntaban algo indebido, los juegos y comentarios acerca de cómo era la vida de sakura anteriormente en Tokio, poco a poco se fueron retirando y sasuke y sakura también debían hacerlo; pero a diferencia de shikamaru y hinata estos decidieron irse caminando pues sasuke no cargaba consigo su auto._

Insisto… debiste traerlo "decía algo cansada"

Pensé que nos marcharíamos temprano

Um… ahora tendremos que caminar kilómetros

No seas exagerada son tan solo 18 cuadras ¬¬

DIESICOCHO CUADRAS "grito" estás loco sasuke o me rindo "sentándose en el asfalto"

Que haces ¿? Estás loca¿? Levantante"alzándola del brazo" podrían atropellarte por eso… ¬¬

Jum como si te importara "rodando los ojos"

Sakura me comenzabas a caer bien pero con esta actitud…

Con esta actitud que sasuke ¿?

No se… es solo que te comportas como niña caprichosa "menciono enojado"

Ahí.. Hablas igual a mi…"peor no termino la frase pues se enojo mucho mas al ver que se desato una lluvia" Genial ahora llueve…

Ya cállate sakura hablas más que un radio encendido ¬¬

Así¿? Te parece…."para luego apresurar su paso"

Sakura espera…esta lloviendo muy fuerte…"tras ella"

Perdón ..no quieres andar con un radio loco a tu lado señor perfección…"sin ver lo que se aproximaba a sus narices por la lluvia"

SAKURAA…!"Apartando a la chica del camino y quedando sobre ella "estás loca… te dije que tuvieses cuidado..

/"me….sal..Salvo" –aun sin pronunciar palabra-

Me..Asustaste.."Decía mientras la miraba fijamente y acariciaba su rostro" eres tan…

Molesta "menciono suavemente"

Si, de verdad..."pero no termino la frase pues sakura se le adelanto"

Tranquilo…tendré mas cuidado…"para luego tratar de separarse del chico"

Mejor…seguimos…"levantándose"

Si… sasuke..

Um¿?

Gracias…"dijo con la mirada baja"

Descuida.. Sakura…"pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica apegándola a él" caminamos juntos a casa ¿?

Si, "sasuke…"

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_Sakura despertaba debido a los rayos del astro rey que entraban por la ventana…pero al abrir un poco sus ojos pudo notar que no se encontraba sola… estaba dormida al lado de sasuke..y fue justo cuando recordó…_

**FLASH BACK**

"sentándose en el sillón" segura que estarás bien ¿?..."pregunto el moreno"

Sí, bueno..con estos truenos no, pero al menos no me atropellará un carro "para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa"

Hmp"pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica" ven hacá, sólo por hoy cuidare tus sueños.

Cuidar mis sueños, acaso eso también está en el manual de buen anfitrión¿?

No, pero si en el de sasuke uchiha

Jeje… bueno, créeme que si no fuese por los truenos..pensaría que buscas una excusa para estar a mi lado "un poco sonrojada"

Ba..Eso..nu..Nunca..No sueñes sakura solo soy caballero, mejor duerme

Si...te creo!

**FIN THE FLASH BACK**

"se quedo toda la noche a mi lado… para que no me sintiera mal por los truenos ¿?"Sa..Sasuke…

Um… "despertando" que..Sucede ¿?

Solo me preguntaba si..No iremos a la universidad ¿?

Universidad ¿?o. O "para luego levantarse rápidamente" Demonios…me quede dormido…son las…"mirando su reloj" NUEVE TREINTAO.O

-,-u ambos nos quedamos dormidos…"dijo con vergüenza"

Ya es un poco tarde no ¿? A qué hora debías estar allá ¿?

A las SIETE u.U

Vaya, creo que perdimos el día…

SIP…sólo nos queda encerrarnos en casa: s "resignada"

Encerrarnos ¿? "dijo un poco exaltado" de que hablas¿?

Si, es que si no vamos a clases que mas…podemos hacer¿?

Pues… tu sólo vístete que vamos a salir "con una sonrisa picara en el rostro"

Salir..¿?

SIP, te llevare a conocer un sitio…"quedara fría"

Seguro..¿? no estas bromeando¿?

Es enserio señorita incrédula "empujándola por la espalda" ahora ve, te duchas , cambias y nos vamos..

Últimamente estas muy confianzudo ¬¬

Quien yo ¿? Nada que ver,…"para subir corriendo las escaleras…"vamos apresúrate el ultimo en arreglarse es un huevo podrido

INFANTIL…"grito la haruno" sí que es raro…el primer día parecía odiarme y ahora intenta ser amable ¿?

**UNA HORA DESPUES…**

Sabía que te convertirías en huevo…sakura…"para luego voltear a verla.."

Solo me estaba arreglando

Si, ya..ve..veo"dijo mientras la observaba en todo los ángulos, algo peplejo,pues la chica se veía realmente linda, ese jean a la cadera y el top que traía puesto a sasuke le aprecia muy…"sexy "dijo en tono bajo"

Como ¿?

nada, vámonos!

Como digas!

**MIENTRAS EN EL CONTIENENTE EUROPEO**

Que sabes de los chicos fugaku.."Pregunto el padre de sakura"

Están bien, hable con ellos hace minutos… sasuke dice que sakura es una eminencia de niña "si supieras que no se nada"

Me alegra, ahora la llamaré..

No!"grito" digo..me dijeron que saldrían…

Bueno, siendo así quiero terminar esto lo más pronto posible, necesito ver a mi hija..Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sola

No está sola…amigo, está con sasuke…

Aún así amigo..Aún así…

**EN KONOHA!**

Sasuke…no puedo creerlo, "decía maravillada al ver el lugar"

Sabía que te impactaría demasiado…por eso te traje

Es.. es... Tan hermoso…

Si…y pensar que…"dijo para luego callar.."

Y pensar que qué sasuke ¿?...

Pues…que aquí…

* * *

**Fin….. Del capítulo, n.n espero les guste!**

**Gracias por leerme…**

**Saludos a setsuna17 xD gracias! Por tus comentarios….cuídense mucho y espero sus rewiews… ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITUO V**

**Conflicto**

Aquí..¿?o.O –pregunto la haruno

Pues, aquí nos conocimos Sakura, a ver si recuerdas….

* * *

**Flash back**

Hey niño, podrías devolverme mi pelota" pregunto la pequeña de ojos jade"

Um..nop, no lo haré –respondió con arrogancia el pequeño moreno

Hey, por favor, no seas grosero y abusivo, quiero mi pelota…T-T

Dije que no te la daré, lo que encuentras es tuyo…así que es mía!

No, es mía, yo solamente la lancé muy lejos y vino a parar frente a un niño tan grosero como tú-decía molesta.

Esta bien, hagamos un trato, yo te devuelvo tu pelota, pero…

Pero que ¿?-fastidiada-

Pero tú me convidas a jugar contigo y tus amigos ¬¬

Eh..Bueno, solo si prometes ser amable…

Suficiente hago con jugar con ustedes, no me pidas que se amable…

Ya cállate y ven, que arrogante..

Hmp!

**Fin the flash back

* * *

**

Claro, ya recuerdo eras bien arrogante sasuke , bueno aun lo eres ¬¬-decia en tono juguetón-

Claro que nop, solo era más reservado..además ustedes parecían retrasados, siempre felices creyendo en el amor y la paz….

Siempre te ha molestado esa palabra verdad ¿?

Cual?o.O

Amor, es la piedra de tu zapato, tu no crees q el amor exista?-dijo intrigada-

En realidad, no!-respondió fríamente.

Sasuke, porqué eres tan cerrado el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo..(Dijo para luego sentarse en el césped)

A ver sakura - sentándose a su lado- el amor sólo trae sufrimiento, aun no lo entiendes ¿?

Pues no, porqué dices eso ¿?

Pues, a caso tu papá no sufrió cuando tu madre murió?, el mío también sufrió cuando murió mi madre y yo sufrí junto a el, y sabes porqué sufrimos? es porqué la amábamos, por eso el amor no es bueno, es solo un sentimiento que te vuelve débil y vulnerable.

Sasuke-kum-abrazandolo- amar no es malo, es cierto la muerte de un ser querido trae dolor pero no es un aviso a no amar, tu serias capaz de llegar a amar a alguien alguna vez en tu vida?

Hmp, no se si llegue a amar a alguien pero…

Pero..?

**

* * *

7 DIAS DESPÚES**

LAS COSAS NO MARCHABAN BIEN EN LA MANSION UCHIHA, SASUKE Y SAKURA SE MANTENIAN CALALDOS IGNORANDOSE POR COMPLETO EL UNO Y EL OTRO, LLA NO SALIA DE SU HABITACION Y EL BUSCABA LA FORMA DE ACERCARSE EPRO NO ERA FÁCIL Y TOD DESPUES DE AQUEL BESO.

FLASH BACK

Pero, pregunto al pelirrosa

Pero…si seria capaz de besar a una para luego acortar la distancia entre la chica y besarla profundamente)

Sakura se encontraba estática su cuerpo no respondía, su mente solo mencionaba me beso..Me beso..lo cual provoco unos botones rojos en sus mejillas.

Em..-separándose de la chica-yo..

Porqué lo hiciste?

No, no lo sé-respondió tajante

Perfecto, -levantándose-

A donde vas?

A casa, y no me hables más desde hoy

Pero..sakura

No soy un juguete sasuke, no soy esa niña que te servirá de práctica para superar tus traumas… no te me acerques más

FIN THE FLASH BACK

Paf…-sonó la puerta al entrar-

Con que ya llegaste no?-mencionó el pelinegro

Sakura seguía hacia las escaleras, sin mencionar una palabra

Te estoy hablando-mientras se acercaba más.-

Jum!-fue lo único q mencionó

-perdiendo la paciencia- SAKURA PARA YA CON ESTO-grito, para tomarla por el brazo-

Que te sucede?-respondió esquivando su mirada

Que ya no aguanto esta situación, no hablas para nada y siempre estas esquivándome ¬¬

Ah y eso te molesta? discúlpame peor creo que mas bien te hace feliz porque para ti soy solo una huésped impuesta, que te sirve para curiosear ¬¬

Que tonterías dices, esta bien reconozco que no debí besarte, que fui tonto y que quizás al principio no te trate bien y si me parecías fastidiosa, pero..

Pero qué sasuke, ahora soy peor no, es más debería hacer mi maleta e irme, claro para ti es muy fácil disculparte,

No intento disculparme, oh bueno si, en realidad solo intento decirte que….

Ay! Y basta, decirme que¿?o.O déjame en paz..-tratando de subir las escaleras-

DE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!-grito a todo pulmón-

QUE?o.o

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO..N.N JEJEJ DISCULPENME POR NO SUBIRLO ANTES PERO ESTABA OCUPADITA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SALUDOS Y GRAVIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO REVIEWS Xd


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**NO ESTOY JUGANDO ¬¬****

-o.o qué dijiste ¿?-deteniéndose y mirando al chico intrigada- que tu qué?

-Como oíste. TE AMO… y lo reconozco, no quería sentir esto pero estos días fueron un infierno, tu mirada y actitud distante me molestaban y no sabía porqué…

-ja! Quizás porque crees que todos debemos girar a tu alrededor ¬¬

-no, no es eso sakura, jamás me había molestado tanto porque una persona se enfadara conmigo y créeme me pregunté día y noche porque me importaba tanto tu actitud y me di cuenta que es porque me gustas, porque..

-me amas?o.O-dijo irónicamente-

-sabes que? Pensé que si te decía lo que sentía actuarias distinto.

- distinto como?, rendida?, diciéndote yo también te amo sasuke-kum , por favor yo se que estas jugando.

-NO ESTOY JUGANDO

-ah no? Entonces demuéstramelo sasuke uchiha

-no tengo porque demostrar nada, suficiente hago con decirte lo que siento por ti y de que me sirve si no lo crees, fui un imbécil -.-u

-grr ¬¬ yo mejor me voy a mi habitación

-vamos huye, es lo mejor que sabes hacer… te beso y huyes, te confieso mi amor y huyes, por eso digo que amar no es bueno –para luego salir de la casa-

SASUKEEE!-grito la pelirrosa- creo que mejor iré por él: S

**/30 minutos después/ **

-Como así que le confesaste tu amor o.O?

-si, le dije que me había enamorado de ella sin querer u.u

- y ella que dijo dobe?o.o

Nada, que solo jugaba, no le importó naruto…

-sasuke, quizás esta enojada por lo del beso robado

-ya pasaron siete días naruto ¬¬

-bueno pero…eso no implica nada…

-ahora la defiendes ¬¬ mejor pídeme un trago y me acompañas…

- lo siento sasuke, quede de verme con hinata-chan.."mientras se iba"

-si, vete tu también…

- yo puedo acompañarte si quieres? –voz femenina-

-ah, eres tu Karin –algo fastidiado- si quieres siéntate me da igual..

-ven, cuéntame que sucede? –acercándose a él-

- a ver, primero no estoy borracho y segundo no intentes sacarle provecho a la situación OK!

- yo no quiero sacarle provecho, solo quiero ayudarte a calmar esa rabia…

-déjame en p…-pero no termino la frase pues la chica ya lo estaba besando-

Y LUEG DICES QUE NO ESTAS JUGANDO ¬¬-interrumpió sakura- que tonta, sintiéndome mal por como te trate, mejor me voy…

-sa..SAKURA…. o.o –sorprendido- espérate…-yendo tras ella-

- no me sigas ¬ ¬-corriendo-

-bien, NO TE SIGO! –dijo enojado- de todas formas te veré en casa.

**/SUIZA/**

Padre ya llamaste a sasuke?

No itachi, lo llamaré en la noche, debo avisarle que nos vamos en la madrugada…

Um..si creo que deberías avisarle ahora…

-no hay prisa hijo, sabes donde está haruno?

No, no lo sé , seguro está en el jardín, amaneció melancólico hoy…

Iré a verlo.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE!**

-Sakura …ya llegue, donde estas?- gritaba el uchiha mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la chica-

Sakura….-entrando a la habitación para encontrarla empacando sus cosas- que haces?

-me voy –dijo tajante-

-no te puedes ir… o ahora, debes escucharme…

-escuchar que?, que solo jugabas o.O

-no, ella fue quien me beso -.-¡

-ah claro y tu le proporcionabas saliva porque la pobre la tiene escaza no?-irónicamente-

-crees que sino me importaras estaría aquí?-

-vives aquí sasuke..¬¬

-si, pero en tu habitación…

-que se yo porque lo haces ¬¬

-por que te..

-me que?-vamos dilo de nuevo-

-te, te amo sakura haruno –para luego robarle un beso-

-pasmada- yo… no se que pensar

-no es cuestión de pensar sino de sentir..sabes porque te enojaste cuando me viste con ella?, por celos y cuando hay celos hay…

-si lo se, -.- hay amor…

-es decir que…

-que yo también te amo sasuke, que para mi también fue una tortura no hablarte en estos días

-um…entonces..-mirándola pícaramente- ponte lind ay te espero abajo ;)

-abajo para que?

- es sorpresa, sakura..

-um…?

-no dudes de lo que siento por ti, -para luego irse-

-será verdad que me ama?, mejor me arreglo necesito estar hermosa.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

-sasuke que es todo esto?-mientras miraba la mesa en el jardín, decorada con velas y una cena-

-no creas que cocine, pedí comida a domicilio jajja xD

-si, pude notarlo ^_^

-que bien, ahora vamos a la mesa =)

-sip, -que lindo, es un gran detalle-

**/ EN SUIZA/**

-itachi créeme que sino es porque extraño a mi hija no te dejara con el negocio a medias…

-tranquilo haruno, yo puedo encargarme..

-bien hijo, hora de llevarnos al aeropuerto

-fugaku le avísate a los chicos ¿

-llamé pero nadie contesto, creo que estaban en la universidad.

hora de salir..

**EN LA MANSION UCHICHA**

-si sasuke, si quiero ser tu novia o/o

-pues menos mal porque no todo el tiempo se presenta una oferta de este tipo-riéndose-

-así?, pues no siempre tienes una Sakura como novia-para luego reírse ambos-

-sabes que? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –para lentamente irse acercando a ella y unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, el mismo que los condujo a ambos a la habitación del uchiha-

Sasuke besaba la blanca piel de la chica, mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa del joven con gran agilidad, ambos estaban sumergidos en el deseo y fuego de sus cuerpos..besos , caricias y pasión era lo que se respiraba a su alrededor.

-estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

-lo deseo tanto como tú-para continuar besándolo-

Sasuke la recostó sobre la cama y poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta poseerla, mientras ella, ella repetía su nombre hasta llegar a el éxtasis y decir en un suspiro te amo..

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-sakura despertaba de aquella noche y esbozo una sonrisa al ver que sasuke permanecía a su lado, se levanto y decidió ir a preparar el desayuno.

**Minutos después en la cocina….**

-sabia que estarías aquí –abrazándola por la cintura-

-buenos días sasuke

-que veneno esta spreparando?-burlándose de la chica que no sabia ni cocinar un pastel-

-Oye,, no seas malo, intento hacer el desayuno

-lo siento, um..yo tengo ganas de comer sakura a la omelette

Sasuke..-Besándolo-amaneciste atrevido hoy no?

-solo contigo jajajja

-um..Esto ya esta listo que te parece si comemos?

-me parece bien, pero antes puedes explicarme que haces besando a sasuke?-interrumpió un hombre de gran edad-

PAPA ¿?o.o

FINNNNNNN del capitulo….saludos a todos..espero sus reviews! Besitos SAYONARA! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**SAKURA MUERE**

-Em.….papá regresaste: D –dijo la haruno para luego correr a los brazos de su padre- que alegría porque no avisaste

-yo también me alegro pero no me cambies el tema… me pueden explicar lo que vi¿?-pregunto en tono serio-

-señor haruno, -interrumpió sasuke- lo que sucede es que en estos días… bueno, fue inevitable que ..sakura y yo nos enamoráramos u.U

-así que se enamoraron..FUGAKU…-grito desde la cocina- apúrate con las maletas y ven acá

-papá puedes tomarlo con calma, no es para tanto..sasuke y yo solo somos novios, a demás…no hemos hecho nada malo -.-

-chicos….-dijo el mayor de los uchiha al entrar a la cocina, para luego abrazar a su hijo- que sucede Hiroshi¿?

- pues a que no adivinas ¿?

-um…. –que sea lo que pienso-

-vamos a ser familia jajajajjajaja-riendo a carcajadas provocando impresión y risas en los jóvenes- sasuke y sakura son novios….

-vaya! Que buena noticia..Bueno sasuke te felicito, no siempre se encuentra una chica como sakura hijo y menos de su clase…

- u.U padre…-en tono refunfuñón-

- bueno, yo voy a ducharme sakura-espeto hiroshi- cuando baje espero tengas tus maletas listas

-maletas-dijeron ambos chicos-

-ahh..Cierto se me olvidaba, nuestra casa ya esta decorada así que nos vamos hoy mismo.

- co..Como digas: S – poco contenta con la noticia-

-bien, veo que no están contentos…-menciono fugaku- que les parece si les cuento del viaje mientras les entrego los obsequios que traje para ustedes-

-obsequios- pregunto una maravillada sakura- me parece excelente idea…jajaja

- no conocía esa parte tan plástica u.U –dijo un sorprendido moreno-

**HORAS DESPÚES EN LA NUEVA CASA DE LA FAMILIA HARUNO**

-sakura… tu tía Tsunade me llamo mientras estaba en suiza

-en serio, que dijo?-mientras seguía comiendo su helado-

-pues, me pidió que por favor te enviara a Tokio la próxima semana, necesita que la ayudes en asuntos de la clínica

- pero…es que yo no quiero viajar, no quiero separarme de sasuke- dijo algo sería-

- sakura –observándola con detenimiento- sasuke no se va a ir de konoha tampoco es que vas a volver a vivir en Tokio, solo es cuestión de ayudar a tu tía a demás puedes obtener aprendizaje de ello.

-um… si, tienes razón pero…puedo ir en un mes…es que justo ahora comienzo mi relación y..

- hablaré con ella al respecto, ahora….termina de comer tu helado que hoy hay juegos entre padre e hija jajajaj

- siii me parece genial…. –sakura estaba feliz por el regreso de su padre, a parte le encantaba pasar tiempo con el…-

**LAS SEMANAS IBAN PASANDO… LA RELACIÓN ENTRE SAKURA Y SASUKE ERA LA ENVIDIA DE KONOHA, MENOS ENTRE SUS AMIGOS, PUES ELLOS ESTABAN FELICES DE SU RELACIÓN… HIROSHI Y FUGAKU SEGUIAN EN LOS NEGOCIOS E ITACHI LES Informaba DETALLADAMENTE TODO RESPECTO A LA NUEVA EMPRESA…PERO, EL DIA EN QUE SAKURA DEBIA PARTIR A TOKIO SE ACERCABA… Y SASUKE NO ESTABA MUY FELIZ POR LA PARTIDA DE SU NOVIA PERO..LA ESPERARIA CON ANSIAS PUES A SU REGRESO LE TENDRÍA UNA GRAN SORPRESA…**

-sakuraaaaa ya esta tarde , apresúrate o te va dejar el avión-grito hiroshi desde la sala-

-ya voy papá …..

- apresurarte ya sasuke llegó –dijo para luego evr a la chica en menos de tres segundos con sus maletas en la puerta- jajajajjaja si no es así no te apuras no¿?

- papá no seas así u.U donde esta sasuke¿?

- dijo que nos veía en el aeropuerto…

-bien entonces vamos..

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

-sasuke….-grito para luego correr y besar a su novio-

-amor, a tiempo para tomar el avión, tu tía tsunade te va a raptar por una semana y media así que por eso decidí regalarte esto-entregándole n pendón con un colage de varias fotos de ellos-

-awwww amor esta muy bonito…lo colgaré en mi oficina para no perderte de vista jajaja

- te amo.. Me harás falta

-yo también te...-pero no termino pues hiroshi interrumpió la melosa conversación-

- bien niños, ya basta de tanto amor..sakura quedan tres minutos es hora de irte nena, te voy a extrañar..-abrazándola-

- adiós papá, sasuke… , los voy a extrañar…-para irse alejando poco a poco-

-Sakura…avísame cuando llegues-gritaron los dos al unisonó-

**Y SAKURA PARTIÓ A TOKIO…LO EXTRAÑO ES QUE HABIAN PASADO HORAS Y ELLA NO SE HABIA REPORTADO NI CON SU PADRE NI CON SASUKE Y LO PEOR AUN TSUNADE NO SABIA DE ELLA..DONDÉ ESTARÍA SAKURA …CREO QUE NO HABIAN RESPUESTAS O MEJOR SI LAS HABIA PERO SOLO LO NOTARIAN AL ENCENDER EL TELEVISOR….**

, maldita sea, -se escucho el grito de un hombre dolido- sakura.. T-T –mientras sus lágrimas caían en la alfombra-

Que sucede señor hiroshi-pregunto sasuke-

Tsunade acaba de llamar muchacho…

Que sucede con sakura-preocupado- llegó bien..?

Sa..sakura no llego sasuke

Como que no llego ¿?

El vuelo..el vuelo en el que iba ..es noticia..

Noticia¿? No me asuste…

El avión se estrelló sasuke…Sakura….sakura murió

Eso..no..no puede ser…PORQUEEEEEEEE-grito el moreno, para luego abrazar al hombre mayor que también sufría- maldito destino…..malditos todos…

**LOS DIAS SEGUIAN PASANDO, PERO NO SE TENIAN NOTICIAS DEL CUERPO DE SAKURA, EL AVION SE HABIA HUNDIDO Y MUCHOS CUERPOS ESTABAN DESAPARECIDOS, SE PRESUMIA QUE EL MAR SE LOS HABIA TRAGADO, HIROSHI Y SASUKE PARECIAN SIN VIDA, SIN ALMA…MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMÁS SOLO LAMENTABAN EL ESTADO DE LOS MISMOS…. **

-sasuke, no puedes seguir así dobe..

-naruto, sakura fue lo mejor que me había pasado y..

-calmate..todo pasa por..

-no me vengas con eso, ella no merecía morir…NO!

Tono de celular…(imaginen el que quieran)XD

-no piensas contestar ¿?-pregunto naruto-

-no

-responde, puede ser importante: s

-halo-contestando la llamada-

Hablo con uchiha sasuke¿?

-si, que desea?

- le estamos llamando de el centro de asistencia médica de Tokio-

-que sucede ¿?

- creo que encontramos el cuerpo de su novia….

-como dice ¿?o.o

**FINNNNNNNNNNNN…será hasta un próximo capitulo, espero les haya gustado saludos a todos y se aceptan reviews jejejje ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Eres tu ¿?o.O

-sasuke que te dijeron-preguntaba el rubio al ver la cara de susto se su amigo-

- me dijeron que…que al parecer encontraron el cuerpo de sakura-con voz triste-

- quieres que te acompañe a Tokio¿?

- si, no quiero ir solo y tampoco quiero decirle a hiroshi, él está muy mal con todo esto…

- bien, nos vemos más tarde en el aeropuerto..

-seguro!...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-bien sasuke es hora de ir al centro medico…-dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba las llaves del auto-

- vamos-para salir del apartamento-

**Mas tarde en el hospital….**

-buenas, señorita soy sasuke uchiha vengo por…

-el cadáver de su novia, venga conmigo

-"maldito destino"-penso-

-eh dobe, ve tranquilo sí…yo te espero aquí…-dijo un asustado rubio para luego sentarse en el sillón de espera-

MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

-y bien, es..es ella ¿?-pregunto naruto-

- yo….no pude reconocerla-dijo con voz triste-

-como asi?o.o

FLASH BACK

Allí está el cuerpo de la joven- dijo la enfermera, mientras señalaba una camilla cubierta con sabanas blancas- desea que yo levante la cobija?

-no, yo lo haré-acercándose al cuerpo y destapándolo para luego quedar en completo shock, era tan distinta a su sakura, esta estaba irreconocible, quemada y golpeada-no puede ser ella, es imposible-menciono con voz quebrada-

-Como que imposible-pregunto la mujer-

-No estoy seguro de que sea ella…señorita

-no lo esta? O.O

-No, Pero quiero estarlo…-para luego salir del lugar-

FIN THE FLASH BACK

Dobe o.o entonces ahora todo se complica como vas a saber si era ella? El cabello era rosa¿?o.O

Si, pero.. es que, ahs!-molesto-

Permiso y disculpe Sr uchiha pero debemos entregarle esto, suponemos que son pertenencias de su novia, estaban al lado de su cuerpo-dándole un afiche-también tome esta mochila.

No puede ser, es lo que le entregue a sakura en el aeropuerto o.o, naruto, es ella, es sakura..ese es su cuerpo.u.u

Estas confirmándolo-t

Si.

Desea que nos encarguemos del funeral?-pregunto la mujer nuevamente-

Debemos esperar que lo decida su padre, por favor puede llamarle?

Por supuesto joven, -retirándose-

Ahora que piensas hacer brother?-pregunto el rubio-

MORIRME!-contestó para luego salir corriendo del hospital-

Sasuke, SASUKE ESPERA!-pero ya era tarde-

EN KONOHA

Haruno hiroshi, no seas terco hombre.-repetía gugaku-yo te acompañare a Tokio.

Como digas ¬¬ pero cabe decir que no estoy enfermo, aunque siento que estoy por morirme, ya no tengo por quien vivir.

-.- me encantaría decirte que lo siento, pero nada se compara a esa perdida.

Quiero morirme –gritaba un desesperado moreno para luego dirigirse a un banco y sentarse a meditar-porque tenias que haber muerto sakura TT-TT si tan solo pudiera abrazarte…estar junto a ti, si tan solo…MALDICIÓN.

En ese instante sasuke pensaba que el viento o el destino le estaba jugando una broma, pero sentía que podía percibir el olor de sakura en ese momento, es mas juraría que ella estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía estaba viendo era ella, era Sakura, su sakura…

Sakura eres tu? –incrédulo-

Sasuke amor, soy yo me alegra que me encontraras..estoy tan mal por lo que paso-decía la chica-

Hey, se encuentra bien-pregunto el hombre con grandes ojos mientras veía a sasuke medio dormido y hablando solo-

Sakura-para luego volver en si-

Dijiste sakura?-pregunto el hombre con curiosidad-debe ser tu novia, prima, hermana?

Mi novia –dijo con tristeza-

Y que sucedió? Pelearon….disculpa que pregunte tanto si conocerte pero me gusta ayudar a las personas

Hmp!

Y entonces que sucedió..puedes contarme quizás te aconseje bien!

Ella tomó un avión hasta aquí y en el camino exploto, se hundió, se estrelló ya ni se…u.u

Cuanto lo siento, debe ser duro para ti…

Si, al parecer el destino siempre me quita lo que mas quiero: /

Todo suceso tiene un porque y eso que es?-señalando el afiche que cargaba sasuke-

Ah? Un pendón con un colage de fotos que le hice a mi novia-enseñándolo-

Se veían muy felices, -decía mientras veía las fotos- y lo van a seguir siendo!

Como así que lo seguiremos siendo, se esta burlando de mi?o.O

Claro que no chico, jamás me burlaría de nadie enamorado, el amor es el sentimiento mas puro y fluido de la humanidad-decía inspirado-

entonces?

Pues sencillo, ella no ha muerto-dijo con seguridad-

Que?o.o

Me acompañas?-para levantarse-

A donde? Yo no le conozco ¬¬

Ba! Y después que me cuentas tu historia amorosa y casi lloras conmigo es que vienes a desconfiar, algo tarde no? De todas formas mucho gusto me llamo Lee

Como ya sabe soy sasuke…sasuke uchiha

Entonces vienes ¿?

Eso creo…

-Que dices como que no sabes donde esta?

-No lo se shikamaru, ya sabes como es-decia un rubio por teléfono- slaio corriendo y le llamo a su celular y no contesta, esta apagado.

-Que molesto es sasuke, a veces hasta lo compadezco, Ino le sucede y yo enloquezco

-yo opino lo mismo…

-enloquecerías por Ino¿?

-no tonto, por hinata-para luego reírse-

-jajajaja realmente, hey fugaku y hiroshi-sam salieron para allá

-diablos, nadie avisa nada…debo ir al hospital entonces, de seguro llegaran allá primero

-si es mejor que los esperes allá, si sabes algo de sasuke molesto me avisas.

-Si men, tranquilo!

-esta es su casa?-preguntaba el moreno-

-digamos que si, aunque mejor podría llamarle centro de ayuda, me gusta luchar por el mundo….

-he disculpe que le corte la inspiración, pero para que me trajo?

-tranquilo no pienso hacerte nada ni abusar de ti…

-que? O.O estas enfermo….-algo asombrado frente al comportamiento-

-jajajjajajaja era broma

-¬¬ mejor que sea así

-ya no me mires así-dijo lee- en esa habitación que ves al fondo hay una sorpresa para ti

-como? Que sorpresa ¿?

-si lo digo no será sorpresa? No crees?

-Hmp-caminando hacia la habitación-

- naruto donde esta? Quiero verla¿?-desesperado-

-hiroshi-sam debe esperar que lo autoricen aunque según sauske esta irreconocible.

.si es así, no quiero verla…

-como ¿?

-prefiero dar la orden para su funeral de una vez por todas

-esta loco ¿? –Intervino fugaku- es mejor que…

-NO!

-Hiroshi –sam debe ir a habalr con el forense

-hi!

-oye naruto….y sasuke, donde está mi hijo ¿?

-he… no quiere un café, yo puedo ir al cafetín por usted y..

-donde esta sasuke naruto sin rodeos ¿?

-bueno…..-_-u

- quien esta ahí¿? –preguntó el moreno al irrumpir en la habitación- quiero saber..-mientras se acercaba a la cama-

-la chica volteo su rostro hacia sasuke- so..soy yo amor..

-O:O SAKURA

-sabia que vendrías T-T yo sabía que lee te encontraría, no comprendo como fue tan rápido a konoha pero..me alegra que estés aquí.

-no, es que..Yo lo encontré..o bueno el me encontró..Ay no importa… como llegaste aquí saku?

-es algo largo de contar, ven, y ayuda a sentarme.

-que¿? O.o

-Fugaku –sam no se preocuupe sasuke debe estar bien

-esta todo listo para el funeral-dijo hiroshi, interrumpiendo-

-no puedes…

-porque¿?

-esta desaparecido -.-

-´como?

-si , asi es, mi hijo salió corriendo y naruto no sabe a donde fue..u.u

-lo que faltaba, pobre muchacho

-que les parece si vamos al apartamento-pregunto el rubio- de seguro esta allá

-genial!

-asi que ya te diste cuenta –dijo lee- como sigues sakura?

-sigo mucho mejor, ahora mas con sasuke a mi lado que..

-el amor, fuente de inspiración, suspiro sublime que….-hablando sin parar-

-el siempre es así¿?-preguntándole a sakura-

-jajajja si, es muy poeta xD

-que cursi -.-u

-sasuke….

-um…

-hay que avisarle a papá

-diablos hiroshi

-que sucede?

-deben estar tramitando todo lo de el funeral

-como?

-si es algo complicado mejor…ven conmigo

-pero yo aun no estoy totalmente recuperada

- tranquila estarás bien, tu padre debe verte

-mi ramen T-T –mientras veía a Hiroshi y Fugaku comérselo-

-lo sentimos naruto, pero aun quedan galletas…^_^

-T-T glotones

-voy a dormir….-dijo el mayor de los uchiha-

-amor, me duele…-decia una pelirosa algo fatigada-

-bien, creo que mejor te cargo ya te has esforzado mucho

Minutos Después

-están tocando la puerta ire a ver quien es… seguro es el repartidor de pizza naruto

-mas comida? Fugaku-sam va a estallar

-he..Estoy en forma..Niño

-vemos..-abriendo la puerta- Sauske hermano…sa..QUEEEEEEEEE ¿? ayyyyyyy los fantasmas existen, dijo corriendo hacia la sala…

-naruto baka…-menciono la peli rosa

-pero que es esto –dijo fugaku-

-papá, naruto…encontré a sakura, no pregunten como…esta viva! Donde esta hiroshi?

-en..en la habitación-dijeron ambos sin creerlo-

-permiso, -dijo la chica- para luego meterse entre las sabanas y abrazar al haruno mayor-papa..Despierta soy sakura—

-o.o-despertando-que…es esto, es un sueño?

-jaja no, soy yo mira, toca mi mano

-hija, eres tu…o.o

SASUKE Y SAKURA TUVIERON QUE EXPLICAR TODO….SUSPENDER UN VELORIO Y REGRESAR A KONOHA, PEOR CLARO SASUKE ESPERO A QUE SAKURA SE RCEUPERARA Y AYUDARA TSUNADE EN EL HOSPITAL, HIROSHI DURO VARIOS DIAS EN SUPERAR AQUELLA SORPRESA PARA EL ERA ALGO MARAVILLOSO TENE RNUEVAMENTE A SU HIJA, A SU REGRESO A KONOHA TODOS SE EMOCIONARON CON LA NOTICIA Y CONTINUARON CON SUS LOCURAS Y VIDA NORMAL… PERO ALGO ESTABA REVOLUCIONANDO LA UNIEVRSIDAD Y PARECIA QUE A MITAD D EKONOHA TAMBIEN, HABIA BODA..LA BODA DE SASUKE Y SAKURA O.O WAOOO PARECIA MENTIRA QUE LUEGO DE TRES AÑOS D ENOVIAZGO ESTOS CHICOS SE CASARAN HABIAN ESPERADO MUCHO NO¿? PUES… EL DÍA HABIA LLEGADO… ERA MOMENTO D EUNIRSE POR COMPLETO.

-te ves hermosa….

Fin del capitulo, espero le haya gustado estuvo algo alrgo y enredado jejeje pero bueno… espero sus rwiews!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

**La boda, juntos hasta la eternidad.**

Estas hermosa…-dijo el mayor de los haruno-

Gracias papá –conteniendo las lagrimas- estoy muy emocionada, no sabes lo mucho que espere este día y jamás imagine que sería con sasuke

Lo sé , es nostálgico dejarte ir…hoy das un gran paso en tu vida amor..

Papá ya dejemos esto no quiero llorar-aferrándose a él en un abrazo-

Jajajjajajajajjja la pequeña que no quería venir a konoha eh? Vamos, la boda espera…

**En la Mansión Uchiha**

No puedo creer que mi amargado hermano se case –decía el casi gemelo de sasuke-

Itachi ya deja, me pones mas nervioso baka ¬¬

Tío sasuke, me ayudas con mi lazo-decía un pequeño uchiha-

Claro kiro, ven acá =)-ayudando a su sobrino-

Ahora que lo noto te lucen los niños sasuke….

Itachi ya basta….kiro ve con papá yo iré a la iglesia con el abuelo

Hi!

**En la iglesia…**

Naruto-kum com...compórtate…-decia la ojiperla

Tranquila hinata el nunca cambiara jajajjajajaja

Calla ino-refuto el rubio-hinata es que estoy nervioso ni sasuke ni sakura llegan

Deja de ser tan tedioso naruto u.U-hablo el chico de coleta-

Si, aprende de mi xD

Ahí…vi, viene sasuke-kum

DOBEEEEEEEEEE-grito el rubio -que guapo- bromeo-

Na, naruto o/o deja eso si…los anillos donde están ¿?

Los anillos…eh, sasuke baka, lo que pasa es que… he..

Naruto los anillos ¿? ¬¬

Aquí están-dijo itachi-el me los dio a guardar-mintiendo-

Pensé que los había botado -.-

Gracias-le susurro el rubio a itachi-

De nada, me debes 50 dolares

O.o nani?

Es eso oh le digo a sasuke que los dejaste en el mostrador de la joyería luego de cancelarlos ¿?

¬¬ chantajes!

**Todo marchaba perfectamente, la iglesia repleta de invitados, profesores de la universidad que con el pasar del tiempo se convirtieron en amigos, familiares y un sasuke en el altar aguardando a la llegada de sakura, hasta que por fin, llego la novia acompañada se du padre, del pequeño Kiro y su hermanita (si itachi tenia dos hijos :P)después de esto venia lo que todos conocemos, hirsoshi le entrega a sasuke a su hija Sakura, y comienza la ceremonia, pero justo en el momento de los juramentos, justo ahí es donde se detiene la narración xD**

Yo se que este tipo de juramento no es muy usual pero es necesario decirlo…yo Sakura haruno no solo prometo amarte y respetarte, acompañarte en buenas y malas, sino que también te digo gracias… Gracias por llegar a mi vida, desde aquel momento en que te encontré en el parque cuando niños, desde ese momento estabas destinado para mi sin saberlo, regresar a konoha fue lo mejor aunque no quería… pero te encontré , me encontré con el sasuke hombre, gruñón, antipático, pero también descubrí al sasuke amoroso, sensible y tierno que hay en ti…espero que esto no dañe tu reputación-ríe un poco- con tus dudas, faltas, aprendí a quererte , por eso prometo amarte hasta la eternidad, ser tuya, en cuerpo y alma.

Yo sasuke uchiha, prometo ser tuyo hasta la eternidad, te escojo a ti Sakura haruno como mi esposa, esa chica que un día catalogue como molestia hoy se convierte en mi motor, en ese rayo de luz que ilumina mi días, la misma que se convirtió en mi luna en el momento en que te creí muerta, en ese momento pensé morir, y fue cuando note que si tenia alguna duda de lo que era amar tu me la habías aclarado, el destino te trajo de vuelta a mi, a tu destino, y quiero confesar delante de todos, hoy frente al altar que no existe perfección mas hermosa por parte del creador que tu amor, eres única en especie, y si me preguntan que es el amor yo diré, el amor es Sakura, te amaré siempre y prometo estar siempre junto a ti más allá de la vida y la muerte.

Bien, después de esos bellos votos de amor, los declaro marido y mujer, Sasuke puedes besar a la novia-menciono el cura-

**Todos aplaudían, felicitaban a los novios, ahora esposos, risas, fotos, gritos y euforia fue lo que se vivió ese día…todos se trasladaban a la fiesta la cual fue un éxito, los ahora recién casados compartían alegremente con sus invitados… naruto fue centro de atracción después de los novios, pues se devoró todo el banquete, risas y mas fotos…bailes y un sasuke y sakura escapados de la fiesta fue lo que cerro aquel momento tan hermoso…después de eso….la nueva familia uchiha haruno comenzó su vida en una hermosa casa, al principio fue difícil casi siempre se escuchaba un:**

SASUKE UCHIHA QUE HICISTE EN MI COCINAAAAAAAAA!

Así como también era usual escuchar un:

Sakuraaaaaaaaa de nuevo quemaste mi camisaaaaaaaaaaa ¬¬

**Pero bueno, esas eran pequeñeces no? Definitivamente estos chicos se amaban y triunfaron, como pareja y como profesionales, a parte de tener a tres hermosos hijos dos gemelos y una niña se podría decir que la perla de los hombres uchiha la cual era custodiada cuando el hijo de la yamanaka y shikamaru se acercaba a ella, por los que se preguntan por naruto e hinata, ambos construyeron su hogar y sus hijos..Pues, fue un dolor de cabeza para naruto, solo tuvieron una niña, hermosísima rubia ojos perla. Los años pasaban tanto que solo quedaban momentos para recordar, acompañados de la presencia de las canas y un álbum de fotografías, ese en donde se quedan plasmados todos los momentos maravillosos.**

Sasuke, recuerdas nuestros votos –mientras veían las fotos de su boda, para recordar juntos-

Claro que si… aun puedo repetirte las ultimas palabras amor…

Así? Pues dilas, quiero escucharlas…

"te amaré siempre y prometo estar siempre junto a ti más allá de la vida y la muerte"

Pensé que las habías olvidado..-derramando unas cuantas lagrimas…

Eso jamás, una promesa se cumple si no, fíjate aquí estamos 50 años y sigo junto a ti..

Paree mentira todo lo que hemos vivido…

Si, pero de eso se trata de vivir todas esas experiencias, alegrías, triunfos y retos juntos…

Si, -cerrando el álbum de fotos- una de esas maravillas han sido nuestros hijos

Ellos y nuestro amor..

Te amo sasuke uchiha

Y yo a ti –para luego besarla

Siempre estaremos juntos, más allá de la eternidad-dijeron ambos para luego darse un tierno beso-

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia, no olviden comentar…. Gracias por su apoyo y sayonara! =)subde uchiha^^**


End file.
